Close Calls
by OtakuSkittlezRV
Summary: Yuka's parents are gonna be gone every night during the coming week. Not having seen her boyfriend in a while, she invites him to come over when her parents are gone. RenkotsuYuka
1. Default Chapter

Close Calls  
  
By: RecklessAbandon and OtakuSailorV  
  
Renkotsu stood just beyond the building, it's shadow falling over him.  
  
Two doors slammed, catching his attention, a smirk playing on his features.  
  
Quietly, he waited as the sound of shoes was heard receding on the pavement.  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad!" The all-too-familiar voice called to the two figures he could faintly see.  
  
He watched as the pair turned around and waved before getting into their car and driving away.  
  
"Yes!" He heard the female voice cheer quietly. "Freedom!"  
  
"Is it ok for me to come out?" He smirked from his hiding place, peeking his head out slightly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He stepped out and walked up, still smirking. "I thought they would never leave."  
  
"How long were you waiting?" The black haired girl asked opening the door.  
  
"Not more than fifteen minutes probably, but it felt longer."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Renkotsu shook his head. "Nah, it's fine."  
  
"Come on in."  
  
Nodding, he stepped in casually looking around.  
  
"The neighbors can't see you." She told him closing the door, locking it behind her.  
  
"That's good, I wouldn't want to 'embarrass' you." He joked.  
  
"No, they'll tell on us...."  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
"Yeah- and that'd get you arrested."  
  
Renkotsu made a face. "The cops know me, they'll let me off." He snickered at his own joke.  
  
"Right...not for this." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"For what?" He asked. "I'm not stealing anything, am I?"  
  
"This is a felony...ya know...."  
  
He rolled his eyes this time. "Big deal." He grumbled.  
  
"I know, you don't care."  
  
"Not one bit."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"It might. But I guess I should care, since I could get in major trouble for it." He shrugged. "I should, but I lack something that motivates me to care what everyone thinks."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Glad you could come, I haven't seen you in a while..." she told him, smiling.  
  
"No need for the formalities." He waved them away with another smirk. "And I was eager to come anyway, since it has been awhile."  
  
"Yeah, no one suspected anything on your end though?"  
  
"I doubt it, bunch of idiots. Besides, I don't live with my parents anymore."  
  
"Of course you don't, seeing as you are 24!"  
  
He laughed at her. "Then why ask if anyone suspected anything on my half?"  
  
"You know the guys you live with, nosy idiots."  
  
Renkotsu rolled his eyes again. "Oh, them." He grumbled. "Yeah, idiots. I doubt they think anything much of it, or are so far from the truth that they can't possibly figure it out."  
  
"Hopefully...my parents won't come home soon."  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
"Some rich place."  
  
"Of course!" Renkotsu said sarcastically.  
  
"I hate it."  
  
Renkotsu shrugged, sitting down in the nearest chair. "I would too if I was."  
  
Yuka smirked, plopping down on his lap. "Of course, but you aren't, so you don't suffer like I."  
  
"Oof, I highly doubt you're suffering." Renkotsu retorted.  
  
"I am."  
  
"How are you possibly suffering?" He griped.  
  
"I don't get to see you." She whined, a bit jokingly.  
  
He chuckled, wrapping one arm around her. "What will you ever do?"  
  
"Run away- or wait it out until I turn 18 in three years."  
  
"Whichever is fine with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She rested her head in the crook of his neck. "It's been too long."  
  
He rested his head against hers. "It has." He agreed.  
  
"Oh if Ayumi, Eri and Kagome could see this, I'd be dead meat." She mused with a laugh.  
  
"If anyone saw this you would. And so would I." He corrected.  
  
"You'd be incarcerated." She corrected.  
  
"Yep, because I'm supposed to be the 'adult' here."  
  
"And I'm just an innocent, defenseless child." She added in a mock- sweet voice.  
  
"Tch. Not hardly." He said, holding down a laugh.  
  
"I know."  
  
He chuckled at her. "But the big wigs would think that it was all my idea, that I was some sick-o." He laughed at the idea.  
  
"Heh." She snorted back a laugh at the thought.  
  
"And then I would be sent off, with everyone thinking I'm a big pervert."  
  
"But you're not."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"Unless you wanna prove me wrong."  
  
"I do, but you're parents might not be gone very long." He smirked.  
  
"Oh, they won't be back for another hour or two."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, gonna prove me wrong or somethin'?"  
  
"Where do you want me to start proving?"  
  
She thought for a second. "Doesn't matter."  
  
He laughed before moving his hand onto her butt.  
  
She giggled. "Trust me it's happened before."  
  
"Really now?" He asked, trying not to sound angry. "Who?"  
  
"Guys my age are perverts."  
  
"Ah, just tell them you know someone who'll mess them up if they mess with you." He winked at her.  
  
"Aw, you're so great."  
  
"Aren't I?" He gloated.  
  
"Yeah, you linger around the shadows by my house all dressed in black just to see me...." She joked.  
  
"...Naked." He finished for her.  
  
"Which, you won't."  
  
"Don't crush my dreams."  
  
"You might, eventually."  
  
"To dream the impossible dream." He mused.  
  
"Heh...if you're lucky."  
  
He sighed. "That means never." He moaned.  
  
"No, I mean- if my parents go out enough."  
  
"Haha, I only wish they would leave more often."  
  
"They're leaving every night this week." Yuka mused smirking.  
  
He pulled her closer, smirking as well. "My luck must be changing."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What's the big thing going on that they're away for every night?"  
  
"Country club shit."  
  
"Ugh, disgusting."  
  
"Exactly why I didn't go." She said, cuddling into him more.  
  
He put his other arm around her, holding her tightly. "That's good."  
  
"I know." She mumbled with a content sigh.  
  
They sat like that for a while in the silence, listening to the soft ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Yes?" Renkotsu asked.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About....?"  
  
"What a good pillow you make."  
  
"Always glad to oblige the lovely lady."  
  
"Yeah right. Let's go do something fun!"  
  
"Like what?" He asked, sitting up a bit.  
  
"Anything, my butts falling asleep."  
  
"Ok, ok." He grumbled, getting up and letting her slide off of him.  
  
She stood up and stretched.  
  
"So, what now?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere else, in case your parents come home unexpectedly." He said, eyeing the door.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You'd better lead, I don't know this house very well."  
  
"Upstairs?"  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
She led him upstairs, into her bedroom.  
  
Looking around, he noted several things in the room with a nod.  
  
"Why are you nodding?"  
  
"No reason really, just looking around." He said casually.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep." He said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
She flopped down on her bed, sighing. "Soft."  
  
Pressing his fingers into the bed, he nodded with agreement. "Yeah."  
  
She grabbed him and pulled him back down on the bed. "I know."  
  
"Easy there." He joked. "It's not so soft when you're being pulled down."  
  
"Not that you mind."  
  
"No, I don't." He smirked as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just, thinking."  
  
"What about this time?"  
  
"...This is kinda boring."  
  
Renkotsu shrugged. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me."  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
He laughed. "You don't wanna know."  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"You don't, it's a pervert thing."  
  
"I wanna know." She whined.  
  
He chuckled at her impatience. "Guess then."  
  
"It'll give me nightmares."  
  
He made a face. "I hope not."  
  
"I know...just tell me!"  
  
"I wanna stay here with you." He finally burst out as he drew her even closer.  
  
"And how is THAT perverted?"  
  
"Because staying here with you includes something else."  
  
"Really?" She said, smirking.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Oh, details." Yuka pleaded.  
  
"Like sleeping with you."  
  
"Yeah- too bad."  
  
He sighed. "Too bad is an understatement." He moaned, though he was still smirking.  
  
"Aww...wanna teaser?" She asked with a wink.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Damn you and your seductive ways."  
  
"Oh...really? Me? Seductive?"  
  
"Yes, and don't act like you don't know it."  
  
"Hahaha."  
  
"It's not funny." He whined.  
  
"Oh really? Can't resist me?"  
  
"I try, but it's very hard."  
  
"Hahaha, yeah right, lose all resistance." She taunted.  
  
"If I did, I don't think we would hear your parents come in."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You want me to get locked up and have the key thrown away?"  
  
"Well, abandon SOME resistance then!"  
  
"How much does the lady want?" He asked perversely.  
  
"Just, abandon enough that we can still hear if my parents come in."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Pulling her closer, he drew her into a kiss.  
  
She smirked, kissing back.  
  
Placing one hand on her side, he let it slip carefully up her shirt, waiting for her to slap him or pull away.  
  
She tried not to laugh, being super ticklish.  
  
He smirked at her reaction. "What's the matter?" He taunted, continuing.  
  
"Ticklish."  
  
"Ah." He grinned as his other hand wandered to her bottom.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What? You said the boys at your school touch you ass all the time. By the way, which boys were they?"  
  
"Hm...Miroku, and some guys that I cant remember."  
  
"I'll find out who, I have my sources." He grinned.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"That is, unless you're sure you don't remember." He said, kissing her again.  
  
"Shit!" She cursed.  
  
He flinched slightly at her yell. "What?"  
  
"Parents."  
  
"They're back?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to see if they were in the doorway.  
  
"They're pulling in. Go."  
  
Renkotsu looked out the window and saw the car return to it's previous location with a scowl. "I can't go out any of the doors now, I doubt I'll make it to the back one."  
  
"Window."  
  
Renkotsu looked down, spying the couple going toward the door. "Broken legs, here I come." He joked, starting to open the window.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will, just make sure they don't see me." He said with a wink and a smirk.  
  
"Bye." She waved.  
  
"See ya." He whispered before disappearing over the ledge, a firm 'wump' heard as he hit the ground. "Shit."  
  
{End Chapter} 


	2. Chapter 2

Close Calls

By: Skittlez and OtakuSailorV

Chapter 2:: Day Two

Again, Yuka watched her parents leave. "Bye, I'll be fine alone I promise!"

Her parents waved back, only giving a few basic instructions before climbing in the car and driving away.

"Finally." She cheered.

"Ok to come out now?"

"Of course..."

Renkotsu stepped out of the shadows only slightly cautious, smirking as he usually was. "Good."

"And again, unseen."

"Let's hope so."

She walked inside, locking the door behind her like she normally did.

Standing in the middle of the room, Renkotsu didn't bother to look around this time.

Suddenly the phone rang, she jumped to answer it. "Hello?"

Renkotsu stood still, as if the person on the other line might notice him if he moved an inch while she spoke.

"Oh, hey Eri, I'll call you back later if that's okay, I'm kinda busy."

Eri sounded hurt as she replied. "With what, Yuka?"

"Cooking."

Eri sighed. "Fine, see ya."

"Bye."

Eri hung up, a bit disgruntled with her friend.

Yuka hung up, sighing.

"Your friend?" Renkotsu questioned.

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"She probably just wanted to talk."

"I see." He said casually.

"...Whatever."

He shrugged slightly.

"So..."

Renkotsu looked around, searching for something to do. "Uh..."

Yuka sat down suddenly, looking bored.

Renkotsu sat down beside her. "Is there.....something you wanted to do....?" He asked, a little lost as to what to say.

"Not really."

"Is there anything good on TV?"

"Never."

Making a face, he wondered what to do.

"Hmm...I'm gonna go check my e-mail- wanna come?"

Getting up, he gave a slight shrug. "Sure."

She walked upstairs to her laptop. She brought up her inbox and sighed. "Damn sleaze keeps e-mailing me." She groaned seeing the first of her new messages.

"Who is it?" Renkotsu raised an eyebrow as he leaned over her to get a better look.

"Ex-boyfriend."

Renkotsu made a face, as if suddenly disgruntled. "What does he keep bugging you for?"

"He's an ass."

Renkotsu narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but what does he keep contacting you about?" He wondered briefly if he sounded jealous or like her parents.

"Trying to get me to go back out with him I suppose."

"Fool." Renkotsu commented.

"Let's see what he says today."

Renkotsu nodded as she pulled it up and started to read aloud.

"Hey, Yuka, baby, what's up?" She started. "Ookay you shouldn't read that."

"Why not?" Renkotsu grumbled as she placed her hand over his eyes. "I'm a big boy." He whined mockingly.

"That's why."

"What's why? I can't see, remember?"

"You'll go ballistic."

"No I won't."

"You will."

"I'm the 'adult' here." He reminded her with a laugh. "And I won't go berserk."

"Fine..."

Yuka uncovered his eyes and Renkotsu scanned the page, his eyes narrowing with every line of text.

"Told you!"

"You used to date scum like him?"

"Sadly."

"He sounds like he's a stalker."

"Yeah."

"Tell him to fuck off."

"Tried."

"And he still persists this way? That's sad."

"I know..." she muttered, opening the next e-mail, from the same person. "Oh god this is awful..." she mumbled.

Renkotsu felt his blood boiling as his eyes skimmed the pages contents.

Yuka sighed. "Pervert."

Renkotsu grumbled something that Yuka couldn't decipher under his breath as he finished reading.

"What was that?" She asked him, deleting the e-mails.

"Nothing, just memorizing that email address." He smirked.

"Oh God...."

"He's not gonna know who it is. I'll just hack in."

"Shit..." she muttered.

"They home?"

"No he just IMed me."

"Ooo, fun." He said with a smirk.

Yuka typed a very abrupt message that simply said 'go away'.

'Oh, c'mon baby', he replied, making Renkotsu seethe.

'Fuck you' she typed sighing.

'Why don't you ever answer my emails?' he asked suddenly, ignoring the comment.

'Because I hate you' she responded.

'But I love you baby, come back to me.' He pleaded.

'Yeah, right.'

'I do, why don't you believe me?'

'Because you're a bastard.'

'How am I a bastard?'

'What don't you get about leave me alone?'

'What don't you get about my love?' He countered.

Yuka was trembling she was so pissed. And didn't respond immediately.

Renkotsu grit his teeth. 'Baby?' The message came across when she did not reply to him.

'Leave me alone.'

'I can't.'

'Why not?!'

'I love you too much.'

Yuka looked at Renkotsu with an expression that said 'I can't think of anything to type'.

Renkotsu narrowed his eyes and placed his fingers on the keys. 'No you don't you sick pervert.' He typed, trying to think of what Yuka would say instead of what he would say.

"Renkotsu!"

"What?" Renkotsu asked innocently.

"Stop!"

"Why? I doubt I'll 'hurt his feeling'."

"Let's see how he responds."

'Why do you say that?'

'Because you're practically stalking me!'

'But I love you so much, can't you see?"

'Leave me alone!'

'Why? Is there someone else?'

Yuka looked back to Renkotsu, debating whether to tell him or not.

"He might try to figure out who, if he's that much of a stalker." Renkotsu warned, though he very much wanted to meet the boy and beat him to a pulp.

'There might be.'

'So it's one-sided, eh?' He asked, seemingly becoming arrogant.

"God I hate him!"

Renkotsu laughed. "He sure is pushy and sounds quite stupid."

"Yeah." She muttered. "What do I say to him?"

"It's the same with him, doesn't it seem? Pointing that out may hit him good."

Yuka furrowed her brows. "I'm not stooping to his level."

"Then just tell him something like 'you wish'."

'Right.'

'I'm always right.'

'Not really.'

'I am.' He replied forcibly.

'Gonna prove that?'

'I will.'

'When?'

'I'll come over to your house right now if you want.'

She gulped nervously.

Renkotsu dropped a hand on her shoulder protectively. "I'm here, don't worry."

'Fine.'

'Knew you'd give in, see you in five minutes.' He replied before signing off.

"Oh God." She muttered, signing off.

"If you want, I'll watch from the shadows, and if he tries anything, I'll bash him." Renkotsu smirked at her.

"Ok..."

"Or you could just not answer the door and confuse him."

"No."

"Yeah, bad idea." Renkotsu agreed with a mumble.

There was a sharp knock at the door. "That's him..." she muttered. "You'll know if I need you."

He nodded to her, still smirking. "I'll be waiting for the signal." He joked.

She walked downstairs and answered the door.

"Hey baby." He greeted her.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Cause we aren't going out."

He sighed. "Can't we get back together?"

"No."

"Why can't we?"

"No."

He sighed again. "C'mon, I love you so much, Yuka." He finally used her name.

"No." She repeated backing away.

"Yuka, don't give me that look." He said, following her inside.

"I never said you could come in."

"Don't look at me like you hate me." He pleaded, ignoring her comment.

"I do." She stuttered.

"Please don't hate me..."

"You're stalking me! How can I not?!"

"You should be flattered." He offered with a smile.

"I'm not."

"Oh, c'mon Yuka."

"What?"

"Why don't you love me anymore?"

"Because we broke up, you cheated on me!"

"But you were always the only one for me, Yuka! Always!"

"Right!"

"I'm telling the truth! The others meant nothing to me at all!"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know, but you have to. I miss you so much."

"Yeah right."

"I do, Yuka. I think about you all the time."

"Like the pervert you are."

"I am not." He defended, coming closer to her. "Why don't you believe anything I say?"

She took a step back and stumbled, nearly falling.

He came forward, placing a hand on her arm. "Yuka..." He started.

She jerked her arm away. "Don't touch me!"

He didn't seem fazed. "Yuka, why did you even tell me to come over if you don't feel the same way?"

"I don't even know."

"You must feel the same way, Yuka."

"I don't."

"Don't lie."

"I don't!"

"Yuka, I love you, why can't you see that?"

"No you don't!"

"How can you say that?"

"Because you just want to get in my pants, I know you better than that!"

He halted for a minute, as if stunned that she had figured him out.

"See?"

"No....I..." He fumbled for the right words.

"See? I know you too well!"

"Yuka that's not- I never thought that-" He stopped altogether with a sigh as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

She laughed victoriously. "I've got you all figured out."

"Heh, I suppose you do. But that's not what I came here for." He smiled nervously at her.

"Really? Then why'd you come?"

"To prove to you that I'm always right, of course."

"Then, prove away."

"Tell me how I can prove it."

"You decide."

"I'll prove I'm right about my love." He said, grabbing her arm again

"Let go!"

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

She tried to pull away, but his grip was getting bruisingly tight.

"I love you Yuka, why don't you believe me?" He asked.

"Because of the way you're holding my arm."

In the upstairs room, Renkotsu narrowed his eyes angrily and prepared to hop out of his hiding place.

"Just let go." She growled.

"I can't. I won't."

She gulped.

"Don't look so scared Yuka."

"Why not?"

"You shouldn't be, I won't hurt you."

"How do I know that?"

"I won't, trust me."

"I don't."

"You should, you know me so well."

"Yeah right."

"You said that yourself."

"It doesn't mean I trust you."

"I know it doesn't, but I want you to trust me again Yuka. I want you to love me again." He said softly in her ear.

She jerked away again. "Too bad!"

He came toward her again, looking slightly angry. "Why are you so cruel?"

"Because I don't like you!"

"Why do you hate me so much? It can't be just about those other girls."

"You're stalking me!"

"Only because I love you, what don't you get about that?!"

"What don't you get about I DON'T?!" She screamed, temper flaring.

"I don't understand that's why! If you don't love me, there must be someone else!!" He roared back, suddenly catching her anger as if it were a virus.

"MAYBE THERE IS!!"

"Then who is he, this guy that is so much better?!" The boy demanded.

"That's none of your business."

"Fine, I'll figure it out on my own." He grumped.

"Maybe you will."

"What? Is he here?" He looked around slightly, searching for the mystery boyfriend.

"You'll see him if you keep this shit up."

"Ooo, he sounds like a real bad-ass." The boy said sarcastically.

"You have no idea."

The boy rolled his eyes at her. "Scary."

She shrugged. "He doesn't like it when people doubt him."

"You act like he's imaginary, or God or some shit." The boy grumbled, obviously envious.

"Just leave and you can keep thinking that."

"No way, I wanna see who this freak is that is so much better than I am."

"He only comes when I need him."

"That so?" He asked, appearing disappointed.

"Yeah."

"So he'll magically appear out of nowhere if you're in trouble?"

"Not exactly."

"Guess he's not so special then."

"Really? Do you really wanna meet him?"

"Yeah." He said confidently.

She lowered her voice. "Do something you think will bring him."

"What?" He asked, a little stunned.

"Do something to me that would bring him if you're that desperate to get your ass completely beat."

He made a face at her. "Are you serious?"

"If you wanna meet him."

"Fine, fine." The boy grumbled, rubbing her butt with one hand.

She smacked him. "Too bad, no dice."

Rubbing the sore cheek, he glared at her slightly. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For groping me." She told him with a smile. "I'm not the kinda girl that you can do that to."

"I'll bet your boyfriend does it all the time." He mumbled mostly to himself as he continued to doctor his red cheek.

"Maybe, but, you can't stop me from smacking you."

"Says who?" He countered, pinning both of her arms down. "You can't slap me now." He taunted her.

"Clever..." she shot back.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"Now...you still haven't brought my boyfriend, you must be losing your touch for pissing people off."

"I haven't, trust me." He said with a smirk, pushing himself onto her. "I'm just getting started."

She squirmed a little. "Really."

"Really." He assured her, leaning in to kiss her.

She pulled back a little. "GET OFF!"

Hearing those words, Renkotsu's ears perked up and he smirked before striding from the room, clenching his fists and delighting in the pop of the knuckles.

"Renkotsu!" Yuka said, still squirming under the boy's hold.

"Renkotsu?" He echoed as he heard the thud of footsteps coming toward them. "Hello." A deep, angry voice greeted him from behind.

"Okay, dude, let me go." Yuka told him.

He did as he was asked, and stood erect, but didn't dare turn around to see what man was radiating such an angered aura from behind his being.

Yuka walked away and behind Renkotsu, rubbing her arms.

Finally, the boy turned about and looked up at Renkotsu, stunned.

Yuka smirked. "Told you he was a bad-ass."

"A bad-ass?! He's a freakin' adult!!"

"So?"

"So isn't that, I dunno...illegal?!"

"What you were doing was too, so, you back off and I don't call the cops." Yuka told him simply.

He made a face at her. "Yeah right."

"Exactly. Just leave and I won't have Renkotsu kill you."

"Tch." He said, eyeing the man before him. "Whatever."

"Ok then, glad you agree to our terms." She said smirking.

"'Whatever' was meant to translate as 'yeah, sure, he's your boyfriend'." The boy shot back. "He's probably just your cousin or something."

Yuka giggled. "Renkotsu, he needs proof!" She laughed. "Ok, buddy-boy, I'll prove he's my boyfriend." She told him, smirking. She then leaned up and kissed Renkotsu firmly, shooting the guy her middle finger for consolation.

The boy's eye twitched and he retorted with his own middle finger, the hand moving as a reflex.

She pulled back and laughed. "Well, proof enough?"

He made a face at them. "Whatever."

"Just leave."

"Why? I wanna see the look on your parents face when they get home."

"Hahaha, leave."

"No way."

"NOW."

"WHY?"

"Renkotsu, escort him out please."

Renkotsu smirked, cracking his knuckles again. "Gladly."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said, picking the boy up by the back of his shirt, opening the door, and tossing him out on his butt. "See ya around school, buddy." He taunted the boy before closing the door.

"Thanks..."

Renkotsu grinned mischievously. "Always a pleasure to please my Mistress." He said with a sweeping bow and a chuckle.

"Good, but don't call me Mistress."

"Haha, fine, fine. I wouldn't like having to call you that anyway."

"That's good, God, I was really freaking out there..."

He smiled as he came over and held her. "I was here the whole time, nothing was going to happen to you."

"I know I know."

"So calm yourself." He told her.

"Okay."

They stood like that for some time, silence falling in the room.

"What if he calls the cops on you?"

"If he does, I'll tell them he was trying to molest you and I came to the rescue. They'll believe a grown-up over some brat."

"But you have the criminal record."

Renkotsu shrugged. "Ah, well, some thing's can't be helped."

"I know."

"Don't worry though, he won't want to get caught in this, so he won't call anybody but his mommy."

"That's even better." She remarked sarcastically.

"Yes, it is." He agreed with a laugh.

"Hm..."

"What is it?"

"Just, wondering."

"Mm." He commented softly.

She smiled a little. "At a loss for words?"

"When around you, I am.

"Should I be flattered or should I be offended?"

"Flattered."

"Oh, then I'm flattered."

"Good."

"Heh."

"..." Renkotsu made no answer to her.

"What now?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"What I usually wanna do when I'm with you." He joked.

"Shaddup."

"You asked." He reminded her with a small laugh.

"I know."

"So you were asking for it."

"But you say the exact same thing every time."

He chuckled. "So you really should have known better than to ask."

"You should really come up with a better answer."

"I should, but I'm too lazy to think up a new one."

"Oh, you should have a no-thinking reaction then."

"You mean not answering at all?"

"Some questions don't require an answer."

Renkotsu rolled his eyes. "I wish."

"What does that mean?!"

"Hm? Just that I wish I didn't have to say anything to some question.....what did you think I meant?"

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Whatever."

"Don't believe me?" She asked.

"No. You were freaking out over something..."

Then the phone rang. "Great." Yuka mumbled, snatching it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, can you talk now?" It was Eri again.

"Maybe just for a few minutes, I'm about to go take a shower."

"Oh, sorry for interrupting." Eri apologized. "If you have to go, that's fine."

"No I can talk for a few minutes."

"If you say so." Eri seemed a bit uncomfortable now. "So, uhm, what's up?"

"Nothing..."

"Cool....uhm....."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel awkward for calling again."

"Why?"

"I feel like I'm bugging you."

"You're not!"

"Alright, alright." Eri said with a nervous laugh. "I get'cha."

"Uhm..."

"So, where did you say your parents were going all this week?"

"Rich person stuff."

"Oh." Her friend laughed. "Maybe you could come over one night and we could watch a movie or somethin'." She suggested.

She winced. "I promised Mama I wouldn't leave or anything while they were gone."

"Oh, sorry. Maybe some other time then."

"Yeah."

"Uh, hold on..." Eri put down the phone for a few minutes before returning. "Hey, I gotta go. Gomen."

"Okay, bye."

"Ja'ne." Eri called before hanging up.

Yuka hung up with a sigh.

"You're friend again?" Renkotsu asked.

"Of course."

He nodded. "What did she want? Talk again?"

"Yeah."

"Hm."

"Hm?"

"Nothin'."

"Oh." She muttered shrugging.

Silence fell again, Renkotsu sat down in a chair and briefly wondered if her parents were coming or not.

"I'm going back upstairs- wanna come?"

"Of course." He said, following her.

She looked around her room before lying back down on her bed. "I wonder what's taking my parents..."

He sat down on the edge, glancing out the window. "Probably having fun being rich." He joked.

"Bah. I dun see what's so fun about it."

"I wouldn't know either, but they seem to like it."

"Figured that much." She muttered sitting up.

He shrugged. "There must be something entertaining about it."

"For them maybe."

"Well, at least they don't drag you along."

"They tried."

"But they learned from their mistake, ne?" He joked.

"Exactly."

He chuckled. "That's good."

"What now?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Are you ever?"

He gave her a hurt look. "I am sometimes."

"That's good."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, waving her comment away.

"...What now?"

"I don't know...."

"Of course you don't."

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not mocking."

"Don't make fun of me then."

"I'm not."

"Tch."

She hugged him. "Don't feel bad."

He hugged back. "I don't." He assured her.

"Uhm..."

"What is it?"

"Just thinking."

"Oh."

"Uhmm..."

"What time do you think it is?"

"About 11:00."

"Hmm, ok."

"Why?"

"I was wondering how long they had been gone."

"3 hours." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered back.

"What now?"

"You should know that I have no idea."

She smirked, taking a few steps back from him.

"What?" He asked, curious as to what she was smirking about.

She ran at him, tackling him onto the bed.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt!" He said, though he was laughing, despite being winded.

She sat on his stomach. "Random act of boredom."

"Well your boredom hurts." He grunted.

"Don't you like the position we're in?"

He laughed at her. "Of course I do."

"Really?"

"Do you have any doubt in your mind?"

"No, but I do love to challenge things."

"I know you do."

"I know."

"I know that you know that I know that you like to challenge things."

"Yeah good, so, any new challenges?"

"None that I can think of." He said lazily.

"Lazy ass.

"So what? Wanna make somethin' of it?" He asked. "There's your challenge by the way."

"Ok, here's a challenge, flip me over."

"Fine." He said with a smirk as he sat up.

She smirked back at him.

Grabbing onto her sides, her tickled her before trying to flip her.

Gasping for air from laughter. "Damn." She cursed.

"Heh." Renkotsu said as he successfully flipped her over. "I win."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Again, another challenge..."

"What challenge now?" He asked.

"Something we haven't done today." She challenged.

He smirked at her. "Like?"

"Use your head."

"I am."

"...Right."

"It's not nice to tease though."

"I will tease if you can't get it."

"That's horrible of you."

"I know."

"I guess I have no choice then." He joked.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"What do you mean?"

"Hm?"

"Nothing- just, have you decided what you're gonna do?"

"Well, I don't want to be teased..."

"Ok then."

"'Ok'? Nothing else?"

"Ok, but you still haven't challenged me."

"Flip me over." Renkotsu said, chuckling at her. "Good enough for you?"

"No! I can't...just, do something."

"Well what kind of challenge are you looking for?"

"Just, do something."

"Like what?"

"Anything."

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed with contentment. "I don't know what to do."

"Good enough for me."

"That's good."

She sighed. "I know it is."

"So, what now?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"I dunno, we could sneak out."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ok."

"Back door?" He asked, getting up.

"Window?"

"No, no. I've had enough of your windows for the week." He joked.

"Ok then."

"So the backdoor it is?"

"Yeah."

"If you would lead the way then, M'Lady." He said, bowing toward her with a laugh.

She laughed a little, walking down and through the backdoor, then stopped. "One more thing."

"What?" He questioned.

She thought for a second. "A kiss maybe?"

"I'd gladly oblige." He grinned as he drew her into a kiss.

She smiled. "Where to?"

"Wherever you want to go."

"I dunno."

"..." He paused, at a loss for words. "Well, I don't know either...."

"Hmm. C'mon." She said suddenly.

He followed after her. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet."

"There's a place like that around here?" He asked in faked shock.

"Of course." She said, walking a little bit further.

"How strange..."

They walked for a few more minutes before coming to a hill overlooking the town. "See?"

"Woah. Nice." He commented, smiling at the view. "How'd you find this place?"

"I dunno, I found it like...a few weeks ago."

"Impressive none the less."

"Yeah." She said turning to him. "Especially at night."

"So I see." He agreed.

"Yeah...now...."

"Now what?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I'm not sure....I was asking what you were going to say before."

"And I was about to ask you what I just asked."

"Ah, I see."

She yawned widely, using his shoulder to rest her head. "Uhmm..."

"Don't fall asleep, it won't look good if I come into your house with your parents at home, and you in my arms." He joked with a wink.

"Why don't we sit down?"

"Fine." He said, sitting in the grass and watching the lights of the town. "You can't see the stars very well."

She laughed a little. "Yeah, but oh well."

"But the view is still nice." He noted with a shrug.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, nice view..."

He smiled back down at her. "What?"

"Just thinking about a kiss you owe me." She told him with a wink.

"I don't remember owing you anything, but I'll gladly repay that debt anyway." He smirked.

"Good enough." She replied leaning up and kissing him.

"I hope." He said as he completed the kiss.

[The Next Day At School]

"So, Yuka, tell us everything." Eri pressed as soon as Yuka was close enough for her to whisper.

"What?"

"What happened last night, you know...that guy you were with..." Eri whispered; Ayumi was off in her own world somewhere.

"What?!"

"Spill it, Yuka."

"What are you talking about?" Yuka asked, flustered.

"What are YOU talking about?" Eri demanded, making a face at her. "We both saw you, now come on."

"You saw me doing what?!"

"You were with some guy, and you kissed!" Eri hissed at her.

"Correction- you two were totally all over each other!" Ayumi piped up.

Yuka made a face, knowing she was caught. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah right!" They chorused.

"I don't." Yuka said, blushing slightly.

"C'mon just 'fess up!"

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Just tell us about this mystery guy!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because we're your friends!"

"Well it's none of your business."

"Please?!"

Yuka sighed angrily. "Only if you promise you won't tell anyone else." She whispered hastily.

"Fine, we won't!"

"His name is Renkotsu."

"Renkotsu as in my half-cousin Bankotsu's boyfriend Jakotsu's older brother?" Eri asked.

"Uhh...." Yuka looked clueless. "Might be..."

"If he lives with Jakotsu, Bankotsu and Suikotsu- it probably is."

Yuka grimaced inwardly. "Yep, that's him."

Eri's eye twitch. "He's like...9 years older than you!"

Yuka smiled nervously. "Eheheh..."

"Where do you find these guys Yuka-chan? Prison?"

Yuka became angry instantly. "NO! He's really nice!"

"To you, maybe, from what Bankotsu told me- he beats up Jakotsu like everyday."

"What does that guy have to do with our relationship?!"

"Just that- you say he's nice and Jakotsu and Bankotsu say he's not."

"I still don't get it."

"Well then basically- he's an asshole, but then again he's not."

"He acts it sometimes, but I get bitchy sometimes too." Yuka shrugged.

"Match made in heaven." Eri said sighing.

Yuka huffed. "That better not be sarcasm I hear."

"No sarcasm."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"So you guys happy now?"

"Can we meet him?"

Yuka looked nervous for a minute. "I'm not sure..."

"That's ok..."

[End Chapter]


	3. Chapter 3

Close Calls

By: RecklessAbandon and OtakuSailorV

Chapter 3:: Day Three

Yuka watched her parents leave, half-watching for her friends in the bushes around the houses.

"Finally!" She cheered as her parents drove off.

"Time to come out?" Renkotsu's voice came from the side of the house.

"Yeah."

Renkotsu smirked and came around the corner, hands in his pockets. "Yo."

"Hey."

"Anything new happen?" He asked casually as he walked in.

"My friends being twits."

He chuckled. "What did they do now?"

"Spying on us."

"Were they?" He asked good-naturedly. "I thought either your friends or my roomies would eventually."

"Yeah- last night."

He made a face. "Oh."

"No big, really, they just ask a few too many questions, but I'm the same way so no room to talk." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah." He agreed with a laugh. "I know that."

"You weren't supposed to agree!"

Renkotsu laughed as she swung at him. "I was supposed to LIE?"

"Ok- whatever, you hungry?"

"All depends." He said with a shrug and a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes. "On what?"

"On what's to eat."

"If you're being a pervert I'll bash your head in!"

"I'm not, I'm not." He assured her, though he prepared himself for an attack anyway.

She instantly smiled. "Pizza?"

"Sure." He nodded, thankful that she wasn't going to attack him.

She walked to the phone and called the nearest delivery place. "Ok, thanks." She ended the call. "It should be here in about 30 minutes."

"Awesome." He smiled.

"When it gets here, hide in a closet."

"Oh, joy! A closet!" He said sarcastically, clapping his hands together and smirking delightedly at the closet door.

"And then you'll fall out and know how your brother felt 'coming out of the closet'." She laughed, shoving him.

"Oh, very funny." He grumped, letting her push him. "And then you'll have to explain what a grown-man is doing in your closet."

"I'll let you out when the delivery boy leaves!"

"You had better not lock me in and forget I'm in there!"

"I won't, don't worry- oh and I have a question."

"Shoot." He said, waiting for the question.

"Did you really throw your little brother out a window?"

"It wasn't very far down."

"Three stories..."

"He didn't get hurt, just a scrape or two...."

"Broken ankle."

Renkotsu made a face. "Ok, ok, fine, so he got hurt. Why do you ask?"

"Something Eri told me. Just curious to why you'd throw your kid brother out a window."

"It's to show that I care." Renkotsu joked.

"Hehe...very funny- didn't Bankotsu like totally beat your ass after you did it?"

"He tried." Renkotsu nodded.

"Crap, the pizza's here, get in the closet!"

Renkotsu acted on instinct and was instantly in the closet, the door closed behind him.

Yuka opened the door, facing the delivery boy.

"Hello, I've uh, got the pizza here." He said, bringing it out of the red box it was contained in with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." She said, grabbing her wallet and pulling the needed money out of it.

"So, uh, anything new lately?"

"Uhm, no not really." She said, handing him the money and taking the pizza box. "Keep the change, thank you." She said walking back inside.

"Wanna, go somewhere sometime?" He asked abruptly, still standing in the doorway.

"Sorry- taken."

"Oh, well, uh..." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Yeah." She said, shutting the door.

Still feeling awkward, he went to his car and drove back to the pizzeria.

She opened the closet door to let Renkotsu out. "Gr!" She growled, setting the pizza down.

He spluttered, brushing dust off himself. "It smells in there." He grumbled. "What are you so mad about?"

"The pizza guy was FLIRTING with me!"

Renkotsu made a face, looking at the door, half expecting the said man to still be there. "I see."

"Yeah." She said, setting the pizza down on the kitchen table.

"Well if he comes back I'll just beat his face in." Renkotsu said matter-of-factly to himself before picking up a slice of pizza. "You want me to pay for it?"

"Hmm? I wasn't listening."

"I'll pay for the pizza."

"Already paid. I'm not rich for nothin'."

"Don't flaunt the money." He said, acting hurt. "You're making us poor people look bad."

"You're not POOR."

"When compared to you, I am."

"So? You have to take care of your little brother, so money might be a little tight."

Renkotsu shrugged. "It is, but that doesn't mean I can't pay for a pizza." He joked.

"Well it's my treat."

"Thanks." He said, taking a bite and smiling.

"Of course."

"So, uh, what did your friends ask?" He tried to find something to talk about.

"You."

"What did they want to know about me?" He raised an eyebrow, a bit puzzled.

"Who you were."

"Ah, anything else?" He was interested in what her friends had to say.

"How old you were, your name, stuff like that."

He chuckled slightly. "I see. They were probably quite shocked."

"Yeah."

Renkotsu snickered to himself as he thought about how they must have reacted.

She took a bite. "I mean- could they be anymore nosy about it?"

"They're just showing that they care." He taunted.

"They're annoying sometimes."

He shrugged, picking up another piece of pizza. "They probably don't mean to be."

"Yeah- I know."

He was silent, munching thoughtfully on pizza.

She finished her piece and grabbed another one.

Shifting in his seat, he grabbed a third slice, determined to eat more pizza than her.

She glared, quickly finishing her second piece and grabbing a third.

"Don't eat too fast, you'll hurt yourself." He advised through a mouth full of food, grabbing for another slice hurriedly.

She finished her slice at the same time he did and they both reached for the last slice.

Renkotsu and Yuka stopped, swallowing their mouthfuls as they held tightly to the crust, watching each other stoically.

"Mine!" They chorused.

Renkotsu smirked at her. "No possible way you'll just give up and let me have it?" He asked.

"Unless you bribe me."

"What are your conditions?"

"None- just give me the pizza."

"That's not a way to bribe you." He protested.

"Figure something out."

"That's not fair, you know I won't be able to."

"I know."

He made a face, but it changed to a smirk in no time. "Well I'll win in a battle of strength anyway."

"So? I'm the Lady I get it!"

"You're not acting much like a Lady. And I'm older anyway."

"So?! I'm growing- I need the nourishment!"

"You're rich, you can afford more nourishment."

"So? I paid for it!"

"I offered to pay for it."

"But I DID!"

"So? I'm still older, and the 'adult'. And what I say, goes."

"But you should always give the Lady the benefit of the doubt!"

"Well that's not one of the rules I go by, so hah!"

She pouted.

He smirked. "That's the way life is."

She huffed a little. "Fine. Be that way!"

"Ok, I will." He replied.

She didn't reply.

Making a face, he sighed. "How about we split it then?"

"Fine."

"You rich folks got a pizza cutter?" He joked, getting up and looking for it.

"Yup, third drawer to the right."

"Ah-ha." He said, brandishing it and cutting the pizza in half. "There, you get this half."

She took it and ate it in one bite. "Thank you."

"Nice." He commented, taking a bite of his half.

She smirked at him.

"What?" He asked, finishing his half.

"Nothing...a little bored now."

"Ah, I see...."

"Yeah."

He sighed, slouching down in the closest chair.

She stood up and stretched, then sat down on his lap. "Pillow." She muttered boredly.

"You are aware that you are hurting my legs, no?"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I am saying that you are hurting my legs."

"So?"

"So it hurts."

She stood up and sat back down on the floor.

"Thank you." He sighed.

She huffed and lay down on the floor.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you mad." He whined, though smiling as he knelt down and peered at her face upside down.

"I'm not mad, just a little tired."

"Oh." He said, sitting back up.

"Yeah."

"So....what now?"

"I dunno, sleep sounds good."

He nodded. "Yeah..."

She yawned widely and was almost instantly snoring, on the floor.

'Oh great, what am I gonna do if her parents come home?' He groaned inwardly.

She opened one eye and peeked up at him. "Haha, tricked you, I don't snore."

He smirked back at her. "How are you so sure that I was fooled, and that you do not snore?"

"No one has ever said I snored."

"So? Maybe they're being polite so as not to hurt your feelings."

"No."

He laughed at her. "If you say so."

"Loser."

"What did I do?"

"You were being a loser."

"How?"

"You just were."

"That makes a lot of sense."

"Shaddup."

"Why? Cuz I'm right?"

"Maybe."

"Hah."

"Shut up."

"Don't wanna."

"Please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I asked you to?"

He sighed. "Tch, fine." Growling, he pressed his lips together tightly and crossed his arms.

"Hey! Don't be mad!"

He didn't reply, watching her steadily.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

He shrugged; wanting to point out that it was her own fault for ordering him to shut up.

"Ok, ok, you don't have to shut up!"

He smirked wider. "Ok."

"Maybe I should go check my e-mail."

"Yeah, maybe..." He said thoughtfully.

She walked upstairs and plopped down in her computer chair.

Not wanting to stay in the room on his own, Renkotsu followed along.

She opened her inbox and groaned, throwing away the junk mail. "Eri, Kagome, Ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha, Ex-boyfriend." She muttered.

Renkotsu glared as he noticed the ex-boyfriend emails. Grumbling, he tightened his hold on her chair.

She opened the first e-mail ex-boyfriend and groaned again. "Stupid..."

"What's he want this time?"

"Trying to remind he of 'all the good fucks' we had." She said rolling her eyes.

Renkotsu withheld his anger. "I see."

"He's lying."

"I figured."

"Then don't get mad."

"I'm not."

"Oh yeah right."

"Correct."

"No, you always overreact to EVERYTHING."

"I do not." He protested.

"Yes you do!"

"Tch." He grumbled, looking away.

"Just being honest."

"I know, I know." He waved it off dismissively.

"Bah."

He waited patiently for her to finish with her email.

She read the rest of her e-mails and logged off after an instant message window popped up. "Not gonna deal with that." She said gritting her teeth, exiting the IM window and standing up.

He nodded, displeased that the window had been closed before he could see who had been trying to contact her.

"It was nothing." She told him.

He acted as if he did not understand what she was talking about. "What?"

"The IM."

"Oh, that." He replied carelessly.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be a jackass."

"I'm not trying to be."

"Well you are."

"Whatever."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

He didn't reply, simply stayed silent and waited for her to finish whatever she was doing.

She stretched. "It'll be like a download- dumping boyfriend, 1 percent, 2 percent..." she started.

He raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing! Just kidding around, you know me."

"Ah, I see." He said, still perplexed though.

She sighed. "Now I'm bored."

He sighed as well. "Same."

She curled up on her bed yawning.

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor.

"You don't have to sit on the floor."

"I know, but I prefer it at the moment."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

"That's right, you don't know anything."

"I know more than you do."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm older than you and it is obvious that I do anyway."

She pouted.

"It's true. I've been in this world longer, so I know more about it."

"So? There are things you don't know about that I do, old man."

"Yes, you have many things to learn little girl."

"Oh yeah right, I suppose you know what girls like in men?"

"I suppose you know what men like in girls?"

"No."

"Hah! Foiled!" He cried triumphantly, quite pleased.

"But then again- you still don't know what girls like, and have no idea how to treat a lady." She countered smirking.

"Is that so? And how are you so wise about what I do and don't know?"

"Because you are entirely evil to me, you need respect for the lady."

"How am I 'evil' to you?" He asked. "And how does that prove anything?"

"You aren't nice all the time to me. And that proves you obviously don't know that ladies require gentle handling."

"Ah, I see." He rolled his eyes. "I always thought I was in a regular mood around you...."

She slid down and sat on the floor with him. "Aw I'm just kidding- nice guys are boring anyway."

He chuckled. "I wasn't upset, just curious."

"I know."

"Then why try to comfort me?"

"I'm not!"

He chuckled again. "Ok, ok."

"I don't COMFORT people."

"Ok, ok." He repeated.

"Ok then."

"If you don't 'comfort', then what do you do?" He questioned suddenly.

"I dunno...to make people feel better...I usually make out with them! And I make a lot of people feel bad..." she told him with a wicked grin.

He smirked. "I see."

She smiled. "Oh no- don't go getting any ideas."

"I wasn't."

"You had that look."

"What look?"

"That look guys get when they think they're getting some. That...predator look."

He laughed loudly. "I see."

"Yeah. You'd have to kill me first."

"That would be horrible."

"Exactly."

"I would be distraught."

"Really?"

"Of course I would."

"I feel loved."

"You should."

"Really? Why?"

"You just should."

"Oh so that's a beating-round-the-bush way of saying you love me right?"

"Possibly."

"Stop being so damn cryptic!" She demanded, using his shoulder for a pillow. "I'm too tired for your aloof-cryptacy."

He chuckled. "Ok, ok, so it is."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

She sighed.

He shifted, not letting her head fall off his shoulder though. "What do you want me to say?"

She sighed again. "Your aloof and cryptic stuff was better."

He was silent for a minute before speaking back up. "Fine."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Your aloof cryptic thing."

"I tried to stop, and then you said that you liked it better anyway."

"I like it better than you playing dumb."

"I'm not."

"Just say it!"

Renkotsu looked at her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." She replied.

He nodded. "Good."

"Yeah."

"So, does that mean you're happy?"

"No."

"I see. So what will make you happy then?"

She scooted over and sat down on his lap. "Much more comfortable than the floor."

He rested his chin on her head. "You didn't answer my question."

She looked up at him. "I dunno."

"Well, you must have some idea."

"Right now this is fine."

"Ah, I see."

She smiled up at him. "What would make you happy?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine like this as well."

"That's good."

"I suppose."

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Not sure."

"There's a clock around her somewhere."

"You know where they are, not me."

"It think it's by the computer."

He leaned out and peered around. "It looks like...uh.... around eleven..."

"Oh- that's cool."

"Yeah." He agreed.

"What now?"

"Not sure."

She looked back up at him.

"What?"

"I just realized something."

"And what is that?"

"Pizza breath." She giggled.

"Yours smells the same, hate to break it to ya."

"Oh well, I bet it tastes good."

"Hahaha, most likely."

"Let's test that theory." She said smiling, leaning up and kissing him.

He kissed back and smirked as they broke off. "Yep, pizza." He confirmed with the same smirk.

"Tastes good."

He nodded. "Yes."

"Shit, I hear my parent's car."

He stood, carefully letting her to her feet first. "I guess that means it's my time to go."

"Yeah." She agreed, following him to the window.

"I can't believe I have to take this window out again." He grumbled to himself.

"One last thing before you have to go." She said grabbing his sleeve.

He turned around. "What?"

She pulled him into a last second kiss. "Very Romeo and Juliet." She laughed, letting go of his sleeve.

He chuckled lightly, swinging one leg out the window. "Only they were the same age, no?"

"Family kept them apart- age keeps us apart." She told him simply.

"How sweet." He joked.

"Go!"

"Alright, alright." He hissed and dropped out instantly.

"See ya!" She called after him.

He nodded, giving a small wave before disappearing into the darkness.

She sighed, flopping down on her bed and recalling the events of the past night with a smile, before falling asleep.

End chapter


End file.
